Renegadetale
by ThiefofStealth
Summary: Once upon a time, there are two Kingdoms ruling over the Earth; Human Kingdom and Monster Kingdom. The two Kingdoms never was in a very good term and in a Cold War. The Human specie has two kinds, ordinary Humans and Magic-User Humans. This is the Tale between INJUSTICE and JUSTICE of this Universe. Which side would you choose?
1. Chapter 1

"GET HER!"

She ran and ran, away from her kinds' hands. Not minding anything what she ran into as she kept running away deep into the forest from her kinds' hands. All she cares about is keep on running and running, just like her already dead parents told her to do. Ignoring the yelling to get her back to the slavery, she keeps on going onwards. Sometimes she turns left, sometimes she keeps on going forward, and other times she turns right, and then another forwards.

She keeps on going until she hears nothing but her own panting breaths and her heartbeats. She looks around with her sharp yellow eyes and straightens her back, trying to wipe her sweats that makes her long black to yellow gradient hair and bangs to sticks onto her sweating body, much to her disgust. She needs a good ol' bath to wash off all the filths she gets from before.

Now she only needs to find a safe place for her to restore her stamina.

Not caring about her scratched and bruised up feet and body, she walks forward to find some place she can inhabitants for a moment for her to rest. Running sure did drains all of her stamina. After almost an hour (it feels like it's almost an hour to her because she has no watch), she found an empty cave. She lets out a relieved sigh as she enters the cave. And fortunately for her, the sky is suddenly crying, along with booming lightning that cracks the sky.

Huh. Lucky her.

She sat down on the gravelly floor of the cave and hugs her legs to try to lessen the cold of the cave and because of the weather too. She's already used to cold, so it's not really affecting her anyway. But she has human body, so better be safe rather than die from coldness like some idiots. She stares outside of cave, looking at the droplets of the sky landing onto the earth and the grasses, letting out some distinct aroma or the rain.

But then she got up and steps into the rain, letting every droplets of the rain to touch her and washes off all filths and grimes, soaking her skin, hair, and clothes inside out. The rain is pouring pretty hard and cold; does this mean that the cold season is coming soon?

After she showers using the nature's shower, she steps back into the cave and wrings the water out from her black to yellow gradient color hair and clothes. After she felts that the water is not soaking her inside out anymore, she walks deeper into the cave and decided to take a rest. She'll search for something to eat after she took a good night rest she never gets for years.

She lays down on the cold, gravelly floor of the cave and closes her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep despite of the uncomfortable feeling of the gravelly cave floor. And eventually, she sleeps on and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day when she woke up, the sky is clear and everything is clear as crystal. She can see clearly now, thanks to the sunlight. The birds are chirping, the flower are blooming, and the forest seems very lively today, as she can hear deer's mating calls and rustling leaves. Seems like a good day for her to leave the place and search for foods.

So, she stood up and took steps forward, outside from the cave into the forest. She keeps looking around, not minding animals' curious stares on her. She found blueberry bushes with the actual ripe blueberries there, so she ate the berries until half of them gone from the bush and she decided to search for other foods. As she took more steps, she found an apple tree with the fruits. She climbs on the tree and took three apples before she eats them and actually buried the core of the apples in the ground right next to the apple tree with a meter gap.

She walks more until she found a camp of someone's. It seems pretty new, considering the campfire is still on and there's a tent. Nobody's around though. She's not the kind of stealing things if the owner is not around; she prefers if the owner is around when she steals. She's weird like that, but she doesn't care. Just eating fruits never did sate her hunger, so she leave the empty campfire and look around the forest again for food.

Little did she knows, the owner of the camp is back right when she left.

Hours of walking around and eating later, she's actually back to the camp from before, but now there's someone near the camp.

It's a humanoid-like dog.

So she actually turns around and ran away from the place, not caring about the humanoid dog calling for her to wait. So it can talk. It must be the Monster kind. She kept running as she hears footsteps from behind her and actually made her to step out from the forest to the nearest civilization there.

And civilization means humans.

Humans mean that she'll get caught again to the slavery.

So she keeps running, not minding many people's gasps and screams and shouts of a Magic-User on loose. She quickly slips out of many people reach on catching her and she ran towards the end of the civilization. She jumps as something was thrown over near her feet, which an actual spear and keeps on running. More things are thrown to her while she's on the run, possibly to slow her down or something.

But her life is filled with running away, so it won't work.

Right she's finally outside of the civilization; she enters back the forest and keeps on running away, as she still knows that the civilians are still hot on her trails.

This is her life now.

Running away seems like the only option of her life from the day she was born.

' _Trust no one; keep on running; stay on living; Justice will prevail.'_

That's her motto, because that's just how it is.

Because, she's the only Justice in this world.

And Justice will prevail.

She just needs time.

But one day; one day…

She will be back to bring Justice to her kinds that fell into the same fate.

 **A/N: Heya. This is a story of my AU, Renegadetale. Many people probably won't even read this, but I just need to write it down and post it somewhere, and I decided that Ffn will be a good site for it. I just need a small break (and I really need to put this idea before I forget it) before I write the next chapter of The Chronicle. If you do like this, please review! X3**

 **Or maybe some critics, or some ideas.**

 **Still no UT characters appear in this chapter, but maybe in the future, don't worry.**

 **ThiefofStealth**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY AND SOME ORIGINAL CHARACTERS HERE ARE MINE, BUT NOT TO THE UT CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO TOBY FOX.**

She keeps on walking. The day is almost over, so she needs to find someplace safe for her to rest. It's been days that she's been walking nonstop with no rest. She doesn't know where to go, not that she has a place to go anyway. Her house already burn to the ground, her parents already dead, her other family turns blind eye on her, towns are definitely pros on the Kingdom's law about Magic-User Humans.

There's only one place she can go.

The Monster Kingdom.

She found that one monster a few days back, but she doesn't want anyone to take her there but herself. She's stubborn like that. Besides, her pride also winning, so by herself it is. She never had any friends. Not that anyone wants to be a Magic-User Human's friend anyway. Even her own parents are merely just food-givers, nothing else.

She stops her steps as she saw light from afar. Her sharp yellow eyes staring forward to the source of the light, blinking slowly. Should she go and check it? But it will be dangerous if it's ordinary human. Well, she'll try to be sneaky then.

Her calloused bare feet slowly approach the source of the light and peeks through some bushes. There, she saw a talking and alive skeleton with a weird flying creature besides the skeleton's head. They both seem to be talking to each other. Now, she's not the kind of eavesdropping people, but curiosity kills the cat. And probably will kill her too.

"WHIM, HOW LONG IS IT FOR US TO REACH THE NEAREST SLAVERY?" The skeleton asked, unexpectedly loud. For a Monster, he sure will attracts attention thanks to his loud voice.

"I would say in a day, but if we try to be faster by sprinting non-stop tomorrow morning, I'd say it will only take us a few hours." The flying monster answered with its' small, timid voice; so small that she almost didn't hear it.

"I SEE. BOY! IT'S NOT MY FIRST MISSION ON RESCUING THE MAGIC-USERS, BUT IT STILL FEELS LIKE IT'S MY FIRST TIME! I'M VERY EXCITED TO SEE THOSE PEOPLE'S REACTIONS!" The skeleton said in excitement. Huh, mission? She heard about some news that the Monster Kingdom actually opposes the new rule the Human Kingdom announced and they did something to rescue people like her. Is that what they did? Sending monsters to save people like her?

How curious.

But also a fool act.

They all know that Humans are far stronger than Monsters, yet they sacrifice themselves to do something like that. She never understands why that the Monster Kingdom has enough balls to oppose the Human Kingdom like that, considering that they're far weaker in term of physical matters. Sure, they have magic to strengthen themselves, but a single Human is even able to kill a group of Monsters, whether than Human has the will to Fight or not, especially if the Monsters don't have any will to Fight at all.

But, knowing the injustice of this world, she'll probably do the same like those monsters did, even though she's far weaker than anyone else. She doesn't have that much Determination and will to Fight, but she's pretty determined to bring justice and a change to the world. No matter how, she'll find a way.

But right now, she's weak.

She needs some assistance from other Magic-Users.

Even so, her trust issues made her to avoid any contact from the other Magic-Users, even though they got the same fate like her.

But not any of them has the same SOUL trait like her.

Most Magic-Users she met are mostly Patience, Bravery, and Perseverance. She's very seldom to see Integrity, Kindness, and Determination; and especially no other Justice other than herself, which is the reason why she needs some help from the Monster Kingdom on controlling her magic. She heard that there's a Judge in the Monster Kingdom, and they're not a pretty merciful Judge, especially towards ordinary humans that dared to step in to that kingdom.

Sound like her kinda game.

She means, like, fuck Humans, right?

Also, she also heard that the Judge is the Justice SOUL of Monster Kingdom, so maybe she can ask them for a help?

But to do that, she needs a help from those two monsters she's been spying on.

"IS ANYBODY THERE?"

She jumps a bit by that question. Crap, did they find out about her spying on them?

"Sir? What's wrong, sir? Did you see someone nearby our camp?" The flying monster asked the skeleton monster in slight confusion.

"I DID NOT, BUT I SENSE THEIR MAGIC." The skeleton answered, "IT REMINDS ME OF MY BROTHER'S MAGIC. MAYBE BECAUSE YOU NEVER REALLY MEET HIM AND SENSE HIS MAGIC, SO YOU CAN'T SENSE THE BUZZ OF THE MAGIC." He added.

Wait, brother?

Does that mean that his brother has the same SOUL Trait like her?! But she thought that only the Judge has it!

Or maybe his brother IS the Judge!

Is this fate? Or just a coincidence?

Maybe both.

"YOU CAN SHOW YOURSELF. WE WON'T HARM YOU." The skeleton said calmly in a friendly tone, maybe so his loud voice won't scares her or something. Huh. He's such a softie.

She doesn't know what to do though. Should she do what the skeleton told her, or being a stubborn little shit she is? Hmm… Maybe being the little shit she is seems like a good idea as a prank. Yeah, that sure is a good idea. She won't show herself up, but she'll keep following these two monsters. That is the greatest idea that it's NOT reeks with sarcasm. Not at all.

She sighs and actually surrenders herself to just do whatever the skeleton told him. Not that he's dangerous, no. Besides, she can feel the buzz of his magic as Kindness SOUL, and as far as she knows, a Kindness SOUL can't even kill a fruit fly and probably resulting them to get shredded into million smiling pieces.

She stands on her full height, which not much compared to the skeleton, or just anybody, really. She doesn't get enough nutrition since she was born, so she's barely grew up normally. She's short and skinny. She's probably around 4' 9"; last time she checked she was around that height. She's all dirty and filthy from all the dirt on her face and clothes and also dried mud all over her calloused feet; not to mention many scratches all over her body.

The skeleton gasped(?) and immediately approached her in such urgency. What? What now?

"YOU'RE HURT AND ALL DIRTY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" The skeleton asked her while still checking out on her, along with the flying monster.

"It was pretty hard for a person like me to walk around freely with those humans around." She answered him with a 'duh' huff. "And don't bother on rescuing the others. They were all dead. I saw their lifeless bodies in the Trash Heap on my own. I'm telling you this not because I want to save myself, but it's for your own goods." She continued calmly while the monsters seem shocked about the news while this confuses her a bit.

What, she thought that all monsters live longer than humans, possibly three or four times longer than average human. Besides, the two Kingdoms (and the species too) are in a Cold War, so why being sympathetic? As a Magic-User Human herself,' dancing with Death' is exactly her everyday life, so does to the others. Besides, she was sure that they also want to end it all altogether so they won't have to deal with some selfish and ego-central humans anymore as she saw their dead-fish-like eyes before they all either got killed or sold to some snotty, perverted bastards.

She kinda felt bad for the smallest ones, though, especially the toddlers. She just hopes that those kids are able to live their lives to the fullest if they got reborn in a very different world (or even universe) than this 'reeked of injustice' world.

Both monsters seems pretty solemn that it made her feels a little bad, but hey, it's the truth and the truth always hurts. What else should she says? A lie? Pft. To save her and the people who have the same fate as her, yes. But an actual lying? Nah. That's just not her style.

"You don't have to feel bad, you know? Besides, it's better for them to die rather than suffers more, like those who got sold as slaves." She told both monsters, maybe too much of a heartless side of her.

"YOU SURE ARE ALMOST THE SAME LIKE MY BROTHER! YOU BOTH ARE TOTALLY CHAOTIC NEUTRAL!" The skeleton commented with a huff. What's a Chaotic Neutral?

"Whatever. Now that I get your attention, can I ask you to just bring me to your Kingdom? I'm tired of this cat-and-mouse chase with those humans." She asked, maybe a little too rude but whatever.

"W-WELL, OF COURSE! BUT IT'S ALREADY DARK, SO LET'S WAIT FOR TOMORROW MORNING. YOU CAN JOIN US IF YOU WANT! THE FOOD IS ALMOST READY, TOO! YOU MUST BE HUNGRY, AREN'T YOU?" The skeleton asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving." She answered bluntly while holding her empty stomach, actually walking through the bush toward the campfire. The other two monsters followed her afterwards as she sat down near the campfire. Ahh, so warm and nice… Unlike her heart, which is so cold and dead.

"YOU HAVE SUCH BEAUTIFUL EYES!" The skeleton complimented as he peered into her eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, thanks. You're the first person to ever say that to me." She answered calmly, not taking her eyes from the fire.

"BY THE WAY, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! AND THIS LITTLE FRIEND OF MINE IS WHIM!" The skeleton, Papyrus, introduced himself and the other monster, Whim. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" He asked.

Should she really trust him that she'll tell him her name?

This skeleton seems trustworthy, but she doesn't know about the other monster. Papyrus has Kindness SOUL trait, but the other is Perseverance. And Perseverance can be either bad or good, and she doesn't want to take a gamble on it because she's bad at it.

…

She just kept silent as she stares at Whim, which actually made the monsters realize what the problem is.

"OH! DON'T WORRY ABOUT WHIM! WHIM IS TRUSTWORTHY!" Papyrus told her.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable! But I'm a direct member of the Kingdom, so you can trust me!" Whim told her timidly.

…

She still stays silent, which made the other two monsters to get all anxious and try to change the topic onto the food that is apparently already finished, which actually just stew. Papyrus offers her a bowl along with a spoon before he offers a small bowl for Whim and took a bowl for himself. How a skeleton eat, she has no idea.

She stares into the stew in the bowl in her hands before she took a spoonful of it and sips on the soup. Huh.

"HOW IS IT? IS IT GOOD?" Papyrus asked excitedly.

"It tastes good." She answered. Far better than what she's been eating these years.

"REALLY?! WOWIE! IT'S GOOD TO KNOW THAT THERE'S A HUMAN BEING THAT LIKES MY COOKINGS!" Papyrus exclaimed happily before he eats the bowl of stew in his boney hands.

"…Rein…"

"HM? DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?"

"My name…is Rein." She finally said, slowly side-looked to Papyrus with a small smile. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Papyrus and Whim. You did a great job on finding me." She added. Papyrus just grins widely in return while Whim smiled in relief.

"NICE TO MEET YOU, REIN! DON'T WORRY, WE'LL BRING YOU RIGHT INTO THE CASTLE GROUND AND THEN YOU'LL BE ABLE TO LIVE YOUR LIFE FREELY IN OUR KINGDOM!" Papyrus told her.

She genuinely smiled at this and laughed dryly.

"Sounds like a good idea."

 **A/N: Eyy, what's up, my Readers? You feelin' okay today? I'm okay right here, but I just broke someone's spatula and I was kind of turn on a blind eye until I got money to repay it back so that person is able to buy a new one. But until that day, let's just hope that person won't find out about me.**

 **So! We finally get to know our Heroine's name, Rein! Right, it's actually a pun of both 'Reign' and 'Rain'. Reason why I choose 'Reign'? I just think it sounds so cool, hehe—okay that's a lie. But about the 'Rain'… Well you'll know it later in the story.**

 **And if you read my other story, The Chronicle, you'll know who Rein is.**

 **Even though you probably forgot, LOL. Good luck on finding her name on that over 100 thousand of words!**

 **Also! Thank you for the review! I really appreciated it!**

 **And thank you all for reading! The first chapter is bad, but that's just because I'm bad at starting something, but it all will go well in the end, don't worry.**

 **See you guys around!**

 **ThiefofStealth**


End file.
